Saengil Chukkae-yo Uri Kungfu panda!
by Nurull F. Heryanaaa
Summary: Di tanggal 02 Mei, saat ultah sang Kungfu panda, ternyata para member EXO lupa. Bagaimana kisahnya? Langsung lihat di TKP(?)


Tittle: Saengil Chukkaeyo uri – Kungfu Panda!

Author: Nurul Fajrianti Heryana

Fb: Nurul Fajrianti

Twitter: nuyfheryana

Cast: Cari ndiri yo. Wks.

Ket: Disini 'aku' adalah Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

02 – Mei – 2013

Aku keluar dari kamarku. Member-member EXO telah menungguku di ruang makan. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka. Tapi mereka tidak membalas senyumku. Aish, apa senyumku ini kurang menawan kah sampai-sampai mereka tidak membalas senyumku? Ah terserah.

Segera ku dudukkan pantatku yang kece nan semok ini diatas kursi. Tepat sebelah Kris ge. Biasanya saat aku duduk, Kris ge selalu mencium keningku. Kenapa sekarang tidak ya? Segera kuusir pertanyaan itu dari pikiranku. Duduk diam seraya menunggu D.O Hyung menyiapkan makanan.

"Makanan siap!" Teriak D.O Hyung. Aku langsung bersorak dalam hati, cukup dalam hati, aku ingin menjaga image cool-ku agar tidak seperti BaekYeol *plak*. D.O Hyung menyerahkan sarapannya pada ku dengan sedikit kasar dan tanpa kalimat 'Tao-er, ini sarapanmu sayang'. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hyungdeul ku?

"Mari kita baca do'a sebelum makan, baca do'a mulai" Pimpin uri-leader, Suho Hyung. Aku berdoa, Kalian ingin dengar? Doaku seperti ini 'Semoga para Hyungdeul tidak menghabiskan makanannya, agar aku bisa makan lebih banyak lagi' Rakus? Tidak. Aku hanya kelaparan sekarang.

"Selesai" Acara Doa akhirnya selesai, Aku segera mengambil sumpitku dan memakan makanan yang ada di mangkuk-ku ini.

"Eh, Sepertinya hari ini ada yang sedang berulang tahun." Tebak Baekhyun. Nah! Tepat sekali! Oh aku tidak sabar menerima hadiah dari mereka.

"Iya, Nurul berulang tahun hari ini" Jawab Kris ge. Jleb! Mereka tidak mengingat hari ulang tahun kungfu panda tampan ini? Aish! Aku galau!

TING! TONG!

Suara bel terdengar nyaring. Member yang tadi sedang sibuk makan, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. "Tao, Buka pintunya" Ujar Xiumin ge dingin. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa dingin sekali nadanya saat berbicara pada ku? Segera ku bangkit dan berjalan gontai kearah pintu. Saat ku buka, gadis cantik nan imut *ohok* berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Dia melihat ke dalam dorm, seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kris Ge!" Ujar gadis itu berlari kearah Kris ge, menubruk tubuhku yang ada di depan pintu itu dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Kris ge pun membalas pelukan gadis itu. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri. Seperti sedang bahagia. Ck. Siapa gadis itu?

"Oh iya, perkenalkan, ini kekasihku, Lee Jinrin" Ujar Kris ge saat gadis melepaskan pelukan mereka. Bagai petir Chen Gege yang mengenai hatiku, dada ku sesak saat mengetahui gadis tadi adalah kekasih Kris Ge, terus apa maksudnya dia yang selalu mengatan 'Aku cinta kamu, Tao' tapi, dia sudah punya kekasih? Oh my, aku di permainkan!

"Imut sekali! Salam kenal Jinrin!" Baekhyun hyung langsung menjabat tangan gadis imut yang bernama Lee Jinrin itu. Aku tersenyum palsu. "Hai Jinrin" Aku ikut menjabat tangannya, member-member EXO pun mengikuti apa yang aku dan Baekhyun hyung lakukan.

Aku pun langsung berlari kearah kamarku dengan Xiumin ge, menutupnya dan mengunci pintunya. Aku tidak tahan berada disana. Apalagi melihat Kris ge-KU dengan gadis (sok) imut tadi *jitak panda*

.

.

.

"Chagi, sudah makan?" Tanya Kris kepada Jinrin, 'kekasihnya' itu.

"Belum Gege.." Jawab Jinrin

"Kalau begitu, makan sana, mau aku suapi?" Kris menawari Jinrin. Kenapa mereka berpacaran di depan kamarku? Suaranya sampai terdengar jelas di telingaku. Apa mereka sengaja ingin membuat aku envy? Ah tidak mungkin. Huft, sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar kekasih Kris ge. Aku pun tertidur dengan menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalaku. Benar, ada cicak yang jatuh tepat di keningku yang seksi. Menjijikkan! Aish. Aku langsung bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan badan ku yang bau ini *yaiks

Setelah selesai, aku langsung menuju ruang tengah. Disana member-member sedang sibuk. Baekyeol sedang bermain video games, SuLay sedang membaca koran,HunHan sedang bermain rubik, ChenMin sedang membaca kamus besar bahasa China, KaiSoo sedang makan,dan… Kris sedang tidur telentang di karpet, Dan Jinrin tidur di paha Kris ge sambil membaca sebuah novel. Pemandangan yang menyebalkan.

Aku berjalan mengabaikan mereka. Dan, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari aku ada disini. Aku bernyanyi lagu MAMA sambil berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil minum. Biasanya mereka akan memarahiku jika aku bernyanyi keras keras, tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak ya? Ck. Aku tidak peduli.

At 04.00 PM.

Member EXO akan melakukan pemotretan sekarang. Aku sudah siap dari tadi, aku langsung masuk ke dalam van, duduk di kursi tengah. Ternyata Jinrin juga ikut dengan kami, aish, pasti banyak sekali Jinrin-Kris moment sekarang.

Semua member langsung menduduki tempatnya. Tempat sebelahku yang seharus nya Kris ge duduki, sekarang malah di duduki oleh Jinrin. Ya, Jinrin duduk di sebelahku, dan Kris ge duduk di sebelah supir.

"Hai Tao" Ujar Jinrin tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku. Cih, kenapa dia berbau seperti… Kris ge? Aish, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga parfum yang biasa digunakan Kris ge melekat di tubuhnya? Hm sajalah, aku malas membahasnya.

Setelah sampai, kami langsung turun. Disana manager telah menunggu kami. Dan, kami langsung melakukan pemotretan, karena kami sudah berdandan di dorm. Jinrin terus memberi semangat pada Kris, dan sesekali dia berteriak histeris saat melihat Kris berpose cool (dimataku). Menjijikkan, cih.

Aku benar-benar tidak mood sekarang! Aku terus memasang wajah masam, sering aku di tegur oleh maganer karena ekspressi wajahku tidak pas. Ah, aku harus tersenyum palsu lagi. Entah berapakali hari ini aku memasang senyum palsuku. Jelas, karena aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus.

Akhirnya pemotretan itu selesai, kami beres melakukan pemotretan sekitar jam 08.00 PM. Saat sampai dorm, aku langsung mandi lagi, dan lebih memilih memainkan iPhone ku, mengecheck weibo dan ingin melihat siapa saja EXOTICS yang sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku.

Ada jutaan EXOTICS yang memberiku ucapan selamat. Tapi kenapa member EXO sendiri tidak ada yang mengucapkannya? Menyebalkan! Aku ingin tidur sekarang! Aku kesal pada gege-gege dan adik-adikku di EXO.

.

.

.

.

Saat Jam 12 tepat, member EXO beserta Jinrin, 'kekasih'nya Kris, diam di depan pintu kamar Tao dan Xiumin, para member cekikikan melihat Kungfu Panda nya badmood dari tadi pagi. Dengan membawa kue bertuliskan 'Saengil Chukkaeyo Uri Kungfu Panda' .

Mereka langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dan bernyanyi lagu 'Saengil Chukkae' dengan keras, sehingga membuat maknae yang mirip panda -dan memang panda itu- terbangun.

.

.

Aku langsung mem-pout kan bibirku saat melihat mereka bernyanyi, Aku berjalan kearah Kris ge yang membawa kue itu, aku mengambil krim yang ada di kue itu, melumuri wajah-wajah member EXO dengan krim. Jinrin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"KALIAN TELAT!" Aku langsung kembali tidur lagi. Tetapi member EXO malah terus mencolek -colek tubuhku. Ah, ini adalah ulang tahunku yang paling sial. -_-

Mau tidak mau, aku terbangun lagi, dan Kris ge dengan wajah yang berlumuran krim langsung memelukku. "Maaf Baby, aku berbohong soal Jinrin yang menjadi kekasihku, sebenarnya, Jinrin adalah adik sepupu ku" Tuh kan! Kris ge menjahiliku ternyata.

"Untuk kadomu, mau kah kau menajadi kekasihku?" Ah! Kris ge! Kau membuat pipiku panas!

"Hmm, ya, aku mau" Jawab ku tanpa 'gugup' sedikitpun.

Member EXO langsung menyoraki ku, Jinrin pun juga. Hah, aku tidak jadi mengatakan kalau sekarang ulang tahun yang paling sial, Tapi aku akan mengatakan, sekarang adalah 'Ulang Tahun paling special'.

END.

Haii author imut ini balik. Ada yang kangen gak? Hahaha, Saengil Chukkaeyo buat Panda! Wilujeung tepang taun nya! /kecepetan woy!/ Haha, FF ini bikinnya ngebut, sekali ngetik loh, jadi maaf kalo ada yang kurang pas atau typo. wk. Don't forget for REVIEW


End file.
